So Much Blood: A Merry and Pippin Horror
by soHoTmyprecious
Summary: There is a series of unexplainable murders in The Fellowship, and no one knows who the killer is...well almost no one.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This takes place during the quest of the ring in a bit of an AU...because frankly...the ring is never mention or of any importance. Obviously _certain people_ are OOC. Cos they are too cute to kill people! Awww... sooo cute...and yet...soooo evil. :-D I'm not sure exactly when in the quest this takes place but it is before they all get separated so sometime in FotR, after Gandalf "dies". I mean hey, you could kill elves, dwarves, hobbits and men, but you can't kill a wizard. That would just be unrealistic. ;-) hehehe. Oh one other warning: I am a M/P shipper *blushes* but this will have NO slash...I think. And if it does, it will only be implied in the very G-ist of ways. Yah! It's cousinlier friend-like love for each other. awwww. ^.^ This _would _be G except for the whole killing-people thing, so I'll take it up to PG-13 just incase. Alright that's it, let the evilness begin. Enjoy!

SO MUCH BLOOD

A LotR Horror Fan Fiction by Nora Lennon and Dani Took

CHAPTER ONE: 

_"Stick it in the ground!"_

_"It is in the ground!"_

_"Outside!"_

_"This was your idea!....AHHHH!"_

"Merry...Merry!!" Pippin pleaded, crawling up beside his sleeping cousin.

"Wha? Leameee alon. I tiiird." Merry said groggily, rolling over to face Pippin despite himself.

"Merry, get up!!" Pippin gave him a little shove.

"_Pippin!" _Merry opened his eyes, blinking into the dark. "Whaaaaaat?" he whined. It wasn't even morning yet, what could possible be so important that he needed to be shaken awake before the sun came up?

"Merry! Please get up!" Pippin cried, and suddenly Merry noticed the urgency in his voice. He felt his stomach lurch as it always did when he heard that foreboding tone in his younger cousin's voice, a tone he had grown more accustom to as the quest wore on. But it had never been quite like this. Something was definitely wrong. He prop himself up on his elbows. "What is it Pip?"

Pippin was kneeling beside Merry, his whole body shaking violently. His green eyes were filled with tears. "I...I...I didn't mean to Merry."

"You didn't mean to what?"

"I...I don't know what happen...I just...I woke up and..." Pippin choked back a sob and threw himself into Merry's arms. 

"Ooof! Pippin!" Merry pulled Pippin away from him. "Pippin, tell me, _what did you do_?"

Pippin looked at him in terror, all words having lost him.

"ARAGORN!!! COME QUICKLY!!!" Legolas shouted, startling the two hobbits. Pippin wailed and threw himself back into Merry's arms, who watched in shock as Aragorn ran over to the spot where Legolas stood, sickly pale.

"O by Elderith...what has happened?" Aragorn whispered, bending down to the ground.

"I was hoping you could tell me. I found him like this." Legolas replied quietly.

Merry strained to see what they were looking at in the darkness, as Pippin continued to sob onto his shoulder.

"Shall we wake the others?" Legolas asked never taking his gaze off whatever was in front of them.

"No, I don't think there is a need to alarm anyone, especially the little ones. Let's move him at least." 

Legolas nodded and kneeled down, helping Aragorn lift what appeared to be a small body of the ground. As they carried it towards the forest, Merry caught a glimpse of it in the moonlight. He gasped. 

Gimli, a limp dwarven figure in their arms, was covered in blood. So much blood. Merry shuddered as his form was carried out of the light. It was not until then that he looked down at Pippin, who was still crying.

"Pippin?" he coaxed, running a hand through Pippin's curls. Pippin's cries immediately softened at his cousin touch. "Pippin...shh...don't cry." 

"He's...he's dead Merry," Pippin whimpered softly against Merry.

"Shh...It's alright Pippin...it'll be ok...he's not dead..." 

"Yes...Yes he is!" Pippin said, this time more forcefully, looking up at him.

"How do you know that Pip?" Merry asked skeptically, he himself not wanting to believe what he saw was anything more than a bad dream.

"Because...bbb...because..." Pippin stuttered miserably. He looked down at his hands, and Merry followed his gaze. This time, Merry was too shocked to gasp. 

"Because I killed him Merry," Pippin whispered, holding up his hands, both of which were covered in blood. So much blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hiya! Nora here. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! You guys are the best! Just a few quick things to take care of before the evil pippiness continues!

^.^  Eep! Sooo cute my preciousss...oh sorry, I get off track sometimes...

Tap Dancing Widow: Ahhh I know he IS sweet and innocent...but so CUTE when he's evil...hmm maybe thats just me and Dani...anyway THANKS FOR THE REVIE! Don't worry...it will all be explained in the end...

Kawaii Elf Girl: Oh my g! You are so cool! We love you! ;-) YAY! Glad you like it...all of you. hehe. Oh...sorry about Legolas in advance...IT'S ALL EVIL PIPPIN'S FAULT!!! DON'T KILL ME!!! KILL HIM!!! AHHH!

AbbeyRoad1: Dude. Dani! Stop reviewing our own story! You make us look SAD or something. Which we are most definitely not...*extremely long pause with cricket sounds*...yeah anyway, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS...SO SHADDAP! *pouts*

S. T. Marissa: Yay! Happy review! Thank you! Glad you like it! :-D

iluvpip: Ooo nice penname...WE LOVE PIP**PIN **TOO! (Sorry have "Pip" issues...don't ask...) Um anyway...graphic? *turns to Dani* Graphic?! Was that graphic? *both look confused* Ok...if you thought a lil blood was "graphic" I don't think you should read this story! Would H8 to offend you...

K that's it! Um...on with the show... :D

CHAPTER TWO:

"You...you what?" Merry managed to say, when his voice returned to him. There was blood everywhere, all over Pippin's clothing...all over _Merry's_ clothing from where he had been in Merry's arms. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

"I...didn't mean to Merry!" Pippin whispered, his bottom lip quivering. "I...I woke up and...there was blood everywhere...all over him...all over _me,_ Merry."

"Pippin, that doesn't mean you..." Merry swallowed hard, not wanting to say the rest.

"But...but Merry...there was...was..." Pippin started.

"What Pippin?" Merry coaxed gently, despite being terrified of what the answer would be.

"There...there was a...ddd...dagger in my hand...and blood Merry...so much blood...and... and Gimli was _dead_." Pippin sobbed throwing himself back into Merry's arms. "I killed him Merry. I _killed_ him!"

Merry just sat there in silence, not sure what to think. His Pippin, his little Pip, had...had killed someone? Had killed Gimli? It wasn't possible. There was no way he could have. Why? Why _would_ he have? Merry looked down at his younger cousin searchingly, praying for an answer in his shaking form, but none came. Merry had to make a decision, and quickly. The horizon was already beginning to turn pink with the coming morning, the morning that Merry Brandybuck would remember for the rest of his life, however long or short it was. He did what he thought was best. He made his decision.

"Pip, Pippin, listen to me alright?" Merry gently lifted Pippin out of his arms. Pippin nodded, looking up at his cousin with a tear stained face. Yes, Merry was doing the right thing. He was sure of it.  "Pippin we have to get rid of this blood. We're going to go down to the stream before the others get up ok? Where's the dagger?"

Pippin pulled his dagger, still covered in Gimli's blood, out of its sheath at his waist. Merry took it reluctantly, his hand shaking. "Right, we'll wash this off too. Now Pippin when we get back, you cannot tell _anyone_ what you told me. Do you understand? Not Aragorn, not Legolas, not even Frodo. Nobody saw you, nobody will know."

"But Merry...they'll...they'll find out," protested Pippin, his green eyes reflecting the fear Merry was feeling.

"No they won't! No one will tell them. Pippin, I don't think you killed him. How could you have? I think you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time...and...and someone used you. It's not your fault! No one has to know you had anything to do with it. We're just going to pretend nothing happened, alright?"

Pippin nodded hesitantly.

"Good. Let's go." And with that Merry lifted Pippin to his feet and they made there way to the stream as quietly as possible. As they did so, a silent figure watched them from the waning darkness of the forest, but he did not follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ahh! I forgot this in the first two chapters! I'M SORRY TOLKIEN DON'T SUE ME! SUE PIPPIN! HE'S THE PSYCHO KILLER!! Not me...*looks around sheepishly*...ANYWAY...we do not own anything because if we did...it would be scary. Oh my G! I get Sammie!

Authors Note: Hallo again everyone! So soon? Yes so soon. I hate when stories take FOREVER to have updates. This is SO cool! People are actually reading it! Woo hoo! It's obviously cos PipPIN ( ;-) ) is EXTRA cute when he is evil. Or maybe Merry...*hums to self in psycho person way* K first THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWS!!!! WE LOVE YOU EXTRA SPECIALLY MUCH!!! ;-) Now just a few thingies....

Kawaii Elf Girl: N: Is this soon enough an update? :D Here to please. Sorry about the sorry in advance thing. I will not tell you what it means since...you KNOW what it means...and I don't want to die!!! *pouts* Sorry Leggie...I wuv you but...

D: Seriously we love you, you crazy you!! Sooooo much like us *laughs manically*.  Everyone dies eventually it's part of the chain of life. Oh right immortals hehehe. But we have nothing against ol' Lego

Strange Warg in the distance that you never noticed: N:Hehehe. Don't worry...all in due time. And we're a bit sadistic too if you didn't notice... ^-^ ISN'T IT FUN?!? By the way...cool name! 

D: Yes, in good time, cus pippin is so über cute that you can't have the story end yet. It would be soooooooooo sad what with the cuteness gone bye bye :'(

iluvpip: N: Well Merry can say "Pip" can't he? _I _didn't say "Pip"...I_ never_ say "Pip"...only _Merry_ says "Pip". Cos _he_ is the exception to _every_ rule! ;) So there! :PAgain, sorry about the blood...but if you stab someone blood comes out...and it goes _everywhere_. Including on cute wittle Pippin! Think of it this way, the red brings out his eyes! *giggles* Yah. Anyway...

D: True, True, it would be difficult to stab someone without blood… I will have to ponder this and find a way to make bloodless kills, then, use it for my own devices… I mean… no. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *cough cough* …. aNyWaY… silent figure? Yeah… I'm sure that must be it *gawf*.

Tap Dancing Widow: N: You guessed right...about Pippin killing someone else that is...or _is_ it Pippin? *cues twilight zone music* Guess you'll have to read and find out...

D: Hehe you're good at this!!! I like guessing games!! Woo. Who want's to take a guess on who's next? Hehe yet another reason to review… if you guess the correct order of dead we'll give you… a thumbs up…. Four thumbs up… because that's how many we have to give.

Birch Tree: D: Dead as a doornail, and then some.  Why a doornail?  Why not "dead as Merry's fasion sense"… Oi, I'm going to get in trouble for that… yup here it comes,  flames and a murderous Nora.

K. Hope you all like this next chapter! It's...FUN!!! ^-^ Reviews are loved by all and make us happy happy soooo...

CHAPTER THREE:

"Where's Gimli?" Frodo asked curiously, noting the absence of the usually very opinionated dwarf in the morning's discussions. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a quick glance. Merry used all his will power not to look at Pippin sitting beside him, as he felt his little cousin's body tense up with fear.

"We have to tell them Aragorn. They have a right to know," Legolas said looking at Aragorn sternly.

"Yes, you're right Legolas. As usual," Aragorn replied solemnly, looking up at the rest of the confused fellowship. 

"What's happened?" Boromir demanded more than asked.

"Gimli is dead," Legolas said matter of factly. 

"_What?!_" The fellowship gasped, not sure if they had heard correctly. Even Merry managed to act surprised as Pippin, for what seemed like the millionth time that morning, flung himself into Merry's arms.

Aragorn glared at Legolas. "It is better to just tell them Aragorn, than to sugar coat it as you would have."

"He is _dead_?!" repeated Frodo in shock. "How? When?"

"Legolas found him early this morning before the breaking of the dawn. He was already dead. Killed in the night." Aragorn replied softly.

"By what?!" cried Sam, horrified.

"A..." Legolas started but Aragorn interrupted him. 

"We think it was by a Warg or...some other animal in the night." 

"A Warg? But how can that be?" Frodo asked in confusion.

"That seems unlikely!" interjected Boromir.

"Unlikely maybe, but that seems to be the cause," Aragorn replied, with a note of finality in his voice that even Boromir did not dare to question.

Everyone was silent for a moment, lost in there own thoughts. Aragorn broke the silence. "He would want us to continue." 

"Yes," said Frodo, coming out of a trance like state. "He would. And we will." With that he got up. "Come Sam, let's get ready to leave." Sam nodded and followed Frodo away.

Merry watched them leave before becoming aware of the sobbing form in his arms. "Come on Pip. We better go pack too." Pippin looked up and nodded and the two of them walked away. Aragorn looked after them, before turning to Boromir and Legolas.

"Why did you tell them he was killed by a Warg?" Legolas asked angrily. "It is a tarnish to his legacy to suggest he could be so easily killed!" 

Aragorn sighed. "What was I to tell them Legolas? That he was murdered by dagger?"

Boromir looked at him in shock. "Murdered?"

Aragorn nodded. "It appears so. No other beast or weapon could make such marks upon his skin."

"But who? What?" Boromir asked as the truth sunk in.

"We do not yet know. But I was on watch all night. It was no one from the outside." Legolas said gravely.

"Are you implying it was...one of the fellowship?" Boromir looked shocked.

"It could be no other." Legolas replied sternly.

"But would you not of noticed?" asked Boromir.

"I'm sure I would have if I had not been distracted by a stirring in the forest edge." Legolas continued, his bright blue Elven eyes glazing over with what for any other would be tears.

"I still do not see why it was not someone from the out side. A thief perhaps." Boromir insisted.

Legolas glared at him. "I would have known. It came from the inside Boromir," he said defensively.

Boromir looked desperately at Aragorn, who nodded in agreement. "But...but who would do such a thing?" asked Boromir.

"We do not know. It could be anyone of us," Aragorn said slowly.

Boromir shook his head. "It is the evil of the ring," he said as the three stood up and began to walk away. He did not notice Aragorn glance quickly in the direction of Merry and Pippin.


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! GUESS WHAT?!?! WE LOVE YOU!!!

Kawaii Elf Girl - N: Omg! Pippin going to Disney World would be so CUTE! AHHH! ^.^ Sorry, sorry...well why don't you just read the story first. Personally I realy don't mind if you kill Pippin, if Pippin is cute when he's an evil psycho killer, he's probably cute when he's dead! ^.^ But, Dani's the Pippin luver around here so you'll have to ask her. hehe.

iluvpip - N: O.O She said Pip. *turns to dani* she said Pip 27 times!...wow. She must have no life! ^.^ Hehe. You'll like our disease! IT'S FUN!!! YAY!  Oh! Oh! Can you tell us those ways to kill people without blood. Pippin would _really_ like to know. Do you _know_ how hard it is to get blood stains out of your clothing? 

beatlegirls64 – N: To myself...stop reviewing your own story! Stop defending Merry! You are being so unlike me! STOP!!

A. Purist –N: I'll let dani handle this one. D: 1) If pippin wants to kill someone, than by God pippin will kill them because he is a cool kinda guy. 2)it doesn't really happen as part of the movie, we just know that Pippin can't kill a wizard (but YES he can kill a dwarf), and elbereth was a typo. 3)dani is a retard who does not understand the complexities of html formatting and  4) i am much, much too lazy to type out the entire words Authors Note let alone any thing else. I'm sure if i could spell in the first place i would, however, take note of this slightly. 

Shannon/Fred – N: Oh my G! It's Fred! YAY! I'm glad you like it. It is like HPatVIY! Except...more blood and...PIPPIN!!! AH!!! ^.^ I luv Pippin! hehe. See YOU SEE EVERYONE Fred understands that Lego has to die for the story to be good. THANK YOU FRED!! Don't worry I would never let the crazy fan girl hurt you silly slytherin! I may be cold and distant but I STILL LOVE YOU MORE!!! Don't sick Matt on me! I will get his slutty kooties!!! AHHH! Have fun with Dracy twin...

Chanra  - N: Yeah we appologise for that...that's Dani's fault and she is too lazy to fix it. *glares at Dani* GO ARAGORN!

Lady Elendil – N: hehe nerd cheerleaders...as long as they are cheering for someone coolie cool like Aragorn! ^_^ Thank you, it is an orignial idea isn't it...thought of it all by ourselves! Yeah we get sad when Pippin kills people too, but he's so CUTE!!! How can you not love him anyway...

AND ON WITH THE STORY.......

CHAPTER FOUR:

The Fellowship, now only seven, left promptly that morning. There was hardly any talk as they went except for the occasion question or direction given. All were thinking about the same thing, the horror of that morning. 

"Merry?" Pippin whispered finally, after hours of silent walking.

"What is it?" Merry stopped and turned to his younger cousin.

"Thank you," Pippin said quietly, taking Merry's hand.

Merry smiled. "Anything for you Pippin," he whispered back and they continued walking, hand in hand, for the rest of the day. Yes, Merry had most certainly made the right decision.

Meanwhile, Aragorn and Legolas were deep in discussion.

"Do you really think Boromir would do such a thing?" Aragorn asked Legolas quietly.

"Who else could it be, Aragorn? I know it was not me and I am just as sure it was not you and that only leaves..."

"Are you forgetting the halflings?" Aragorn cut in.

"The hobbits?" Legolas replied in surprise. "Well, I suppose it is possible, but is it not unlikely Aragorn?"  

"Oh it is quite possible, and I do not think we should over look them," Aragorn replied looking behind him at Frodo and Sam, who were also deep in conversation and behind them Merry and Pippin, who were now holding hands in silence. 

That night, as they set up camp, everyone was on edge, and with good reason to be. Someone, their comrade, their friend, had been murdered. In a continuation of the day's journey, no one talked in excess the entire evening. When it was finally time to sleep, Aragorn and Legolas decided to keep watch together, feeling nothing could get past a ranger _and_ an elf. And so they rested, nervous but comforted by the false sense of safety their two guards provided, and soon everyone had fallen into a peaceful sleep. Merry however, did not. Whenever he closed his eyes, he was haunted by images of Pippin, covered in blood and Gimli's limp body in the moonlight. But finally, he too fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
